Yo me quiero ir
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque a veces con ser perfecta no alcanza...


_._

_**Yo me quiero ir…**_

_._

_Porque a veces con ser perfecta no alcanza..._

_._

Ella se levantó de la escalera en la que estaba sentada hacía rato, ni siquiera se molestó en arreglar su vestido. Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza y corrían con demasiada prisa sin tener un orden preciso. Se sentía nerviosa y desesperada. Necesitaba algo para entretenerse para evitar estallar.

Caminó por la habitación llena de gente que apenas había visto en su vida, y estos se movían en cámara lenta a su alrededor, fruto de una danza macabra y triste en la que todos participaban. Evitó mirarse en el espejo al pasar, pues no quería reconocerse, se sabía de memoria: estatura alta, cuerpo etéreo y grácil como el de una bailarina de ballet. Tenía cabello castaño claro, casi dorado si el sol de la tarde se reflejaba en él, grandes ojos color índigo, nariz respingada y una boca pequeña, carnosa. Era bonita. Lo sabía y lo tenía muy asumido. Llevaba un sobrio vestido negro muy acorde al evento, zapatos bajos que supieron tener una época mejor, y que la hacían lucir mayor de los veinte y tantos años que tenía.

- Lo siento- oyó que decía alguien conocido a su costado, sin embargo no se detuvo a oír el resto, pese a que pudo adivinarlo –Mi más sentido pésame…

Ella prefirió no darse por aludida, siguió caminando pasando a todas esas personas vestidas igualmente de luto, tantos rostros ignotos que asentían a su paso en respetuoso saludo. El féretro fue fácilmente visible a esa distancia. Había más gente congregada a su alrededor rindiéndole el último tributo a quien se había adelantado en ese viaje eterno que era la muerte.

Conforme se acercaba una horrible sensación de impotencia y rabia se condensaba en su pecho, en su garganta se ceñía un nudo y un conocido y amargo escozor amenazaba con quemarle los ojos. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse conforme su silueta era fácilmente apreciada.

Apretó los dientes para mantener la congoja que iba subiendo por su garganta al ver al único espectador solitario que seguía custodiando el féretro, y que no parecía dispuesto a moverse de su lugar por nada del mundo. Ella cerró los puños y se detuvo ahí varios pasos atrás, conservando la respetuosa distancia entre el visitante y el ataúd abierto.

No supo que hacer y se quedó ahí suspendida a mitad de camino, siendo testigo de una devoción que había dejado de ser secreta.

De ese trecho pudo apreciar la agraciada fisonomía de una criatura joven, que no parecía mayor que ella misma. Protegida completamente en ese cofre de mármol; pelirroja, pálida, de rasgos suaves, de ojos como el mar, que la mirarían con irónico cariño, pero que ahí estaban velados, cerrados como si estuviera dormida, metida en aquella prisión de sedas que la cubrían, la resguardaban. Sus manos grandes se encontraban cruzadas pacíficamente sobre el pecho en un gesto infinito. Vestida de encaje blanco parecía a punto de entrar a una fiesta. Y sin duda así sería, en cielo se celebraría una gran fiesta con su entrada. Un ángel que volvía al lugar al que pertenecía. Una vida prestada que era devuelta a su creador.

Se mordió el labio para no estallar en alaridos porque aquel hombre seguía ahí, inmóvil, inclinado junto al cajón, luciendo sobriamente de negro como el resto, su rostro serio y melancólico, su mirar castaño fijo en captar algún movimiento que nunca jamás se daría, solo sus nudillos transmitían emoción, clavados en los bordes del féretro, y de la presión que ejercían se veían blancos y tiesos.

Él ni siquiera volteó en su dirección en ese lapsus, su atención puesta en aquella muñeca de porcelana, ella dudó entre acercarse o no, de todas formas ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si ya todo estaba dicho, y lo que no estaba dicho era tan vehemente que no era necesario ser oído. Y ella aún poseía orgullo.

Y como un relámpago recordó todo, todo lo que había ocurrido en esa última semana con su amiga. Su amiga. Parecía broma del destino, arrebatar la vida de una joven alegre y sana. Llena de innumerables sueños y oportunidades, con una carrera exitosa en ascenso. Una lágrima cayó de quien observaba a esa inmóvil muñeca dentro de ese féretro, y las lágrimas siguieron el camino de la primera, y se desbordaron de las cuencas como un estanque, bañando las mejillas masculinas, y desembocando en aquel bello rostro dormido que no se amilanó al recibirlas.

Solía ser amiga de él ¿y algo más?

Su amiga cabalmente incorrecta. Hermosa sin duda. Aquella que llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor, directa e indirectamente. No merecía irse. No tenía por qué irse. Ella siempre tuvo todo. Todo lo que abarcara esa palabra podía ser fácilmente adquirido por esa pelirroja sublime. Sublime e inmóvil dentro del cajón.

Y dentro de ese _todo _se encontraba ese hombre apuesto que parecía renuente a alejarse de allí. Y hoy era más inalcanzable que nunca.

La otra, la que observaba todo desde atrás de la escena, de este lado del mundo, con sus zapatos pasados de moda y su belleza intacta y en plena magnitud, pasaba su existencia desapercibida para el mundo, y para quien se encontraba varios pasos de ella en muda conexión con quien ya no estaba ahí. La rubia era desechada de la escena como un ratón feo y marginado. Una vez más siempre a la sombra de aquella _amiga perfecta_, de la líder popular, de quien más sabía, de quien era única en su especie, versátil, sublime y también temperamental, siempre a su sombra, siempre ocupando el segundo lugar por más que se esforzara en ser la primera. La primera en todo, y sobre todo en intentar ser la primera y la única en la vida de él. De quien estaba ahí, doliente, aún ajeno a su presencia.

_- Lo siento tanto Serena, sé lo cercanas que eran Misty y tú… ahora a ti te tocará consolar a Ash…-_ la voz anónima susurró junto a su oído al pasar transmitiéndole las condolencias, logrando que las palabras se imprimieron lentamente en su subconsciente como una flecha que surca al aire antes de clavarse de lleno en el blanco.

Entonces soltó un débil gemido inarticulado que pasó desapercibido para aquel observador que era inmune a sus encantos, pues aún en aquel último paso del ciclo vital ella le había ganado. Como siempre. Había sido la primera en obtener la atención de todos, de _él_. Había sido la primera en irse de ese mundo que hoy lloraba su perdida.

La primera en irse cuando-todos sabían- la que debió hacerlo era ella.

…..

_Nota:_

_Algo triste verdad? Muchas cosas tristes esta última semana pasada, y las ganas de volcar mis emociones en algo como esto. Lo bueno es que ya que me liberé podré trabajar en algo más elaborado y feliz (lo próximo será Pubertad mi reto, y Redemption II) siempre y cuando acabe mi capitulo del fic de Saint Seiya!_

_Mi primera incursión con Serena y tenia que ser algo como esto!_

_En fin, gracias por leer, comentarios son apreciados._

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
